Lost and Found, Episode 2
by srwvague13
Summary: Taking place during season two of Supernatural, Sam and Dean save the life of Addy, a young girl who appears to be normal, but is later revealed to have psychic abilities similar to Sam's.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 2

Three days later the three of us were sitting in a restaurant, just outside of Boise, Idaho. Dean was seated at the counter, chatting up the waitress while Sam and I scanned the pages of several newspapers we'd purchased, looking for any suspicious deaths while we waited for our breakfast to arrive.

Then I saw it.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah," he didn't look up.

"Children in Oregon have been going missing and the police have no leads. It says here that…" I squinted at the paper. "The children are all ages ranging from toddlers to teenagers. They all live near the coast and most of them were outside playing in their backyards when they disappeared. So far, there have been no signs of struggle in any of the cases."

Sam set his paper down and contemplated what I had told him. A moment later he said, "Well, Oregon is close so we might as well check it out."

At the counter I heard the waitress laugh and I shook my head.

"Is always such a huge flirt?" I asked Sam.

He smiled. "Always."

Another waitress approached our table and set our plates down in front of us. Both Sam and I hurried to move our newspapers out of the way. If the woman thought it odd that we were reading seven separate newspapers, she didn't comment on it. Instead she just asked Sam if we needed anything else before leaving us the bill.

I pushed my still damp hair behind my shoulders before digging into my waffle and eggs. The restaurant was warm enough that I began to wonder if I should take off my thick, green sweater.

Just before we had left Boseman, Montana, Dean, Sam and I had stopped back at my house where yellow tape was stuck over every entrance to the house. Since the police weren't present at that particular time, we had snuck inside and I grabbed as much money as I could and packed a suitcase full of everything I thought I would need or want. It had been difficult to go inside and Sam had offered to get my stuff for me, but I managed.

On the way out, I took the framed picture of me with my parents that hung just inside the front door.

So now I had plenty of clean clothes, about seven hundred dollars, and my MP3 player. I was all set.

After we were done eating, Sam and I dragged Dean away from the waitress who was staring at him with an expression that made me want to slap some sense into her. I disapproved of Dean at the best of times, but seriously, sometimes I didn't know how he and Sam could possibly share DNA.

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean protested as soon as we were outside. "I was just about to get her number."

"Yeah. And having her phone number is really going to help when we won't be here much longer," I pointed out. He glared at me.

"Did I ask your opinion?"

Before I could retaliate, Sam interjected, "Not that it isn't fun listening to you guys fight, but Dean, Addy found something in a newspaper that I think we should check out."

"Please," Dean scoffed. "She doesn't know anything about finding supernatural stuff."

I was just about to react when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. It had been ringing on and off for the past few days. Mostly it was my best friend Linda, trying to convince me to come back. The first time she had called, I hadn't answered. I had asked Sam if I should get rid of my phone, but he said it would probably be better to keep it. He had also encouraged me to talk to my friends.

Secretly, I think he's hoping they'll succeed in persuading me to return to Montana. But I don't ever want to go back. Not yet, anyway.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I saw that it was indeed Linda calling. While Sam explained to Dean what it was I had read, I backed away from them, holding my phone to my ear.

"Linda," I sighed. "You can't keep calling me."

"That's the thing, though," my friend said in her high pitched voice. "I think I know what's happened. You've been kidnapped, right? And you can't tell me because they're listening to you with like, a gun to your head. But I have a plan, Addy. If you're in danger, say the word pomegranate."

Perplexed, I asked, "Why pomegranate?"

"So you are in danger!" she said in an ah-hah! sort of tone.

"Linda, I'm not in danger, okay?"

"Fine. But Addy, I just worry about you all the time. The police keep asking us all if we've heard from you and I hate lying to them."

I leaned against the brick wall of the diner and said, "Look. I don't want them to bring me back. I'm only a minor for a couple more weeks, then I'm free to do whatever I want. But until then I just…" my voice cracked. "I can't be there. I can't talk about my parents." And Linda didn't even know the half of it.

Of course there was no way I could tell her about demons or even Sam and Dean. She had told me the first time I'd answered the phone that the police were even considering me as a suspect. At least, until the next day when the fingerprints on the murder weapon – the knife – turned out to not match the ones they had taken off of some of my personal belongings. Since, you know, my fingerprints aren't exactly in the system.

Now, apparently, the police were thinking that it may have been a robbery gone bad. Which was fine with me. They would never find out the truth.

"I'm sorry," Linda told me.

"It's okay." I glanced back at Dean and Sam who were waiting for me in the Impala (I'd asked Dean what kind of car it was in an attempt to lessen the amount of hostility between us. It had only worked for a few moments). Beginning to walk back to them I said into my phone, "Look. I've gotta go, all right? I'll talk to you later."

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

"We could drive away right now," Dean said. "We could just leave her here Sammy."

"Dean," he warned as Addy approached the Impala.

"I'm serious man." He drummed his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. "All I have to do is start the car and drive away. Then we'd be free of all her obnoxiousness."

Sam shook his head and Addy climbed into the backseat.

"Wow Dean, I'm surprised," she said. "I half expected you to go speeding away, leaving me here."

He laughed and started the engine. "Oh ye of little faith."

As they started down the road Sam looked back at Addy. When she raised her eyebrows questioningly and jerked her chin towards the back of Dean's head he nodded and she grinned at him.

They had been driving for an hour when Addy finally snapped from boredom.

"What do you guys _do_ on these drives?" she asked. "I'm about ready to chew my own fingers off just for something interesting to accomplish."

"Look at the scenery," Dean suggested sarcastically, turning up the music to drown out her voice.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned the music back down. "I don't know. Dean can't do much since he's driving and, you know, I'm not about to ask him to play Go Fish while trying to avoid mowing down pedestrians. We can talk if you want."

"Okay," Addy said, sitting up straighter. "What do you want to talk about?"

He paused. "I don't know." Then, "What's your favorite color?"

She made a face than said, "All right, twenty questions. My favorite color is red. When's your birthday?"

"May 2nd,1983," he replied. "Dean, are you playing?"

"Not a chance."

Sam shrugged and said, "Okay… what's your middle name?"

She blushed. "Ugh. This is embarrassing, but remember, I didn't choose it. My psychotic mother had an unbelievable craving for yogurt when she was pregnant with me and she thought it would be funny to name me Gertrude so that she could address me by saying, 'Yo! Gert!' Get it? Like yogurt. Anyway, my dad managed to get her to make my middle name Gertrude instead."

Sam had turned around in his seat to look at her in disbelief. "You are so lying."

"Nope. Check my birth certificate. It says Addella Gertrude Sorenson."

He laughed. "Sorry. But that's pretty awful."

Addy seemed to sense Dean's silent laughter too, because she shot him a look that could kill. "And now I'm sure that you'll use this little tidbit of knowledge against me at every opportunity."

"Yep," he replied.

The game continued, allowing Sam to learn, among other things, that if she could have any exotic pet, she would have a cheetah; that her favorite band was called Hawthorne Heights; that her favorite food was orange chicken; and her most embarrassing moment had been tripping and falling down in the cafeteria – wearing a skirt.

Addy was able to find out that Sam really liked candy, especially those sour patch kids things; that he had gone to law school; and that he was a little bit of a computer geek.

Obviously they had managed to talk for quite a while because, after a while, the sun had moved to the opposite side of the sky. The Impala reached the top of a hill and they could all see the ocean stretching out in front of them. Glancing out the window Sam saw the signs for the missing children. A smiling toddler with pig tails was pictured on one flyer; a pre-teen boy with too much acne stared out of another; and a brunette who looked about Addy's age beamed at the camera as she held a puppy under her chin. He looked back at Dean.

"So what now?"

"Now we get lunch because I am freaking starving," Dean replied, turning left to head towards a restaurant. "And while we're there we can ask around about the missing kids."

- - -

In the restaurant we ordered our food and Dean promptly ditched Sam and I to – of course – go flirt with the girl at the cashier.

"Okay," I said to Sam while we waited. "How old is Dean? Because that girl can't be more than twenty."

"He's twenty-seven," he replied.

"He's shameless." I sipped from my water glass. "Should we be asking people about those kids right now? 'Cause I don't really know what to say."

Sam nodded. "I'll ask the waitress when she brings our food."

I glanced back at where Dean was leaning casually against the counter. Sure enough, the girl was wearing the same smitten expression that the waitress from that morning had had plastered over her face.

"What kind of demon steals little kids?" I asked, turning back to Sam.

He took a minute to respond. "It's not necessarily a demon. It could be a vengeful spirit."

"Spirit?" I arched my eyebrows. "Does this mean ghost stories are sometimes true?"

Sam nodded. "Dean and I have run across more than a couple spirits straight from the legends. Ever heard of Bloody Mary?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "No way! My friends and I tried to summon her when I was twelve!"

"Well, you're lucky it didn't work," Sam told me.

A moment later our food arrived and he looked up at the waitress. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing how many missing children flyers are posted around town."

The waitress, a chubby middle aged woman shook her head sadly. "No one knows who's been taking 'em. But it seems like every other day another kid vanishes. Just like that. One day they're in here ordering ice cream and the next they're gone." She pointed at a flyer stuck up on the wall. "That girl is a waitress here. Her name's Kristin and her parents are worried sick. The police keep asking if she had a boyfriend or anyone she might've run away with, but that's not somethin' she would do. She's a good kid and she's crazy about her little sister."

I pursed my lips and squinted at the poster, but it was too far away. "That's so awful. How long has she been missing?"

"Since last Monday. She disappeared sometime in the morning."

"And none of her friends know where she could have gone?" Sam asked.

The waitress shook her head. "That's the thing. She wouldn't have gone anywhere. Not willingly."

But I wasn't entirely listening. Instead I was trying to remember something. Something that I felt connected to what was going on in this town. Then I found it.

"Have any of the kids been found?" I asked.

"Not one." She sighed. "It doesn't seem right. This happenin' here. And after Ashley…"

"What happened to Ashley?"

"Terrible. She was just five years old and livin' in a house that looked over the beach. Her mamma had taken her outside with her while she cleaned the windows. Not ten minutes later she calls out Ashley's name. When she didn't come running, Mrs. Chandler walks over to her backyard and sees little Ashley wander right over the edge of the cliff." Tears had sprung into the woman's eyes. "She fell right into the ocean."

Sam gave her a sympathetic look, but I was lost in thought.

Taking a deep breath, the waitress said, "Enough of this sad talk. You enjoy your food, all right?"

"Thank you," I said and as she walked away Dean slid into the booth next to me.

He immediately went into a description of how hot the girl he'd been talking to was, but I cut him off.

"I read this story in a book of ghost stories once," I said, mostly to Sam since Dean had begun cramming French fries into his mouth. "It was about how this woman killed her kids because she thought they were causing problems between her and her new husband and she didn't want to lose him. So she pushed them off a _cliff_ into the ocean. But then her husband left her anyway and she was completely alone, so she jumped off the cliff herself. In the story it says that she steals other people children now, to replace her own."

Sam was nodding. "That fits. So we'll just have to look up local suicides now."

Half an hour later we were walking towards the public library. On the sidewalk a woman wearing a simple white dress was walking past us with her son. She caught my eye and smiled. I forced a smile back, hoping that this wasn't the kind of town where everyone smiled at complete strangers. I had never been comfortable with that.

Sam held the door open for me and I ducked inside the building. We were flipping through old newspapers on one of those machines when it happened. My skull exploded with pain. Trying not to gasp in shock, I casually massaged my temples and closed my eyes.

"Hey," Sam said, gently nudging me with his shoulder. I opened my eyes. "You okay?"

Nodding I mumbled, "I just have a really bad headache. It'll go away eventually."

Dean continued to scan headlines until, finally, he paused. "Think we've got something."

I could barely see through the searing pain, but, through gritted teeth I asked, "What?"

Sam leaned closer to the screen. "In 1952, Melanie Rogers committed suicide six days after her three young children were reported missing. It says here she jumped off a cliff into the ocean. Her husband had apparently been getting ready to leave her. He told the paper that he thought Melanie had murdered her children."

"Which makes sense," Dean said. "It fits right in with the legend. Crazy lady thinks her new husband is going to ditch her, so she throws her kids into the ocean. When it turns out her marital problems aren't actually their fault, she follows them."

Clenching my fists to distract myself from the pain I said, "And now she's stealing other children as replacements." I unclenched my fists and put a hand to my forehead. "Holy crap that hurts."

"Do you want me to go get you some Aspirin or something?" Sam offered.

I shook my head. "I'll be okay." Taking a deep breath I said, "Thanks though. Anyway, if she died in 1952, why are kids just disappearing now?"

"Maybe they've disappeared before," Sam said. "Dean –"

"I'm on it." Dean scooted his chair over so that he was in front of a computer. Clicking open an internet window, he began typing.

Slowly the pain in my head was fading and I relaxed. A youngish man with dark sunglasses on and shaggy white blonde hair walked by us so I lowered my voice and said, "What do we do to get rid of her?"

"We find her grave," said Dean. "Dig the bitch up and salt and burn her bones."

"Do you know where she's buried?"

"At the moment, no."

"Addy?" Sam asked. "Do you know that guy?" He was looking at the blonde guy who had stopped walking and was standing a few yards from us, watching me. Or so it seemed. "He still had his sunglasses on, so I couldn't really be sure.

"I don't think so." I stared at the man, but he was unfazed.

Finally, I looked back at Dean's computer screen, ignoring him.

"Okay. So apparently a year after Melanie killed herself, five kids vanished. One washed up on shore a couple months later. Then, in 1964, five kids went missing again. And in 1989, five more kids," Dean reported, turning to face us. "How many kids are gone right now?"

"There are the three on the flyers," I stated. "But then there's the girl who died."

"One girl died?" Dean raised his eyebrows, but I ignored him, glancing back to where the blonde boy had been standing. He was gone.

"So, if the pattern holds, one more kid's going to be taken," Sam said.

I looked back at the newspaper article Dean had found Melanie in. I hadn't noticed it before because of my headache. There was a picture of her to go with the story. I gasped, the realization that I recognized her sinking in.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"I saw her!" I cried out. "She was walking on the sidewalk with a little boy. Oh, God. We have to save him!"

Before either of the brothers had stood up, I was sprinting towards the door.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Addy frantically scanned the area for any sign of the little boy. She cursed under her breath and looked desperately back at Sam and Dean who had followed her out of the library. "What do we do? We have to find him!"

Sam was still in shock, but Dean, who somehow always managed to stay calm, no matter how dire the situation, asked, "Which way were they headed?"

Addy pointed down the sidewalk.

"Okay. I think there's a cliff in that direction," Dean replied. "We might be able to stop her."

The three of them took off down the street, not caring when an old woman looked at them suspiciously. Sam glanced at Addy who looked completely distressed. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, feet slapping the concrete. "He was right there. And I didn't even notice it."

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

But she just kept running. Dean was slightly ahead of them when they reached the grassy stretch of ground just outside of the main part of town. And Sam saw the little boy walking closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"There she is!" Addy shouted.

But neither of the brothers could see anyone with the young boy.

"Where?" Sam shouted back as he sprinted across the dry, yellow grass to the kid. Dean drew his gun and Addy froze just as Sam grabbed the little boy and pulled him back. The kid kicked against Sam's arms, but Dean was already firing two quick shots at the place where he had been standing seconds before.

Addy looked back at Sam and the child stopped struggling. "She's gone."

"Where'd the lady go?" the kid asked in a high pitched voice. His bright red hair was in severe need of cutting and there was a whole galaxy of freckles dotting his pale face as he looked all around.

"We have to get rid of her before she goes after another kid," Sam said urgently. "I'll take this guy home. You and Dean need to go find out where her body is."

Dean nodded and stowed his gun back inside his jacket before turning and heading back the way they had come.

Addy followed him, jogging slightly to keep up as Sam led the boy back towards town saying, "My name's Sam. I'll take you back to your mom, okay?"

Back in the library Dean went to ask at the front desk how they could find out where someone was buried and Addy searched online for anything relating to Melanie's grave. Her eyes darted back and forth across each page, and Dean, who had charmed the woman at the desk into finding him the cemetery Melanie had been buried in loped over.

"I've got it." And, just like that, he was dialing Sam's number into his cell phone. "Sammy?" he said, pushing open the library door. "Meet us over at the cemetery. It's down the street from the library and to the right, close to a Burger King and kind of hidden by some trees."

Dean darted over to the Impala and jumped into the driver's seat. Addy was barely inside the car as he drove away from the curb.

In the cemetery, they split up to search the rows, each holding a shovel from the trunk of the car. After what seemed like hours, Addy saw the name Melanie Rogers etched into a headstone. "Dean," she called out. "Over here."

The sun was sinking lower in the sky as Dean rushed over to the mostly concealed area. Immediately, he plunged the shovel into the soil. Addy glanced around, praying that no one would see them as she joined in. Moments later, Sam was there next to them.

"Jack is home safe now. His mom was going crazy trying to find him." He took the shovel from Addy and she scowled at him.

"I was doing that!"

He shrugged. "Now you don't have to."

She crossed her arms stubbornly as the two continued to dig.

Dean impatiently snapped, "For God's sake, why do they have to bury everyone so damn deep?"

Sam ignored his brother, throwing shovelfuls of dirt to the side of the grave. The hole in the earth was becoming deeper and he paused for a moment to wipe a drop of sweat from his forehead.

That's when he realized that Addy was gone.

"Addy?" he called out.

Dean looked up, pausing. "Where'd she go?"

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be yelling for her?" Sam shot back. He cursed under his breath. "I have to find her." Dread filled him as he added, "She's still technically a kid. Melanie could be after her."

Before Dean could respond, Sam was throwing his shovel down and jogging towards the part of the cemetery that was closest to the cliff. He dodged the trees that slowly grew thinner until, finally he could see Addy's tall figure.

Standing just feet from Melanie.

Why could he see her? He wasn't a child. But there wasn't time to wonder about that.

"Addy!" he shouted.

She didn't even turn at the sound of his voice. Instead, she took a small step towards the rocky edge of the cliff.

Melanie looked over at Sam and smiled. That's when he understood.

It was revenge. They had stolen the boy from her, and now she was making sure that Sam would see her as she took her last victim.

But he wouldn't let her.

The woman was beckoning Addy closer to her.

And Addy was walking towards the edge of the cliff. Her eyes were blank.

"Addy!" Sam shouted. "Stop!" To himself he muttered, "Dean, hurry." When Addy continued to walk away from him he sprinted towards her, shouting her name.

But just as he managed to catch hold of her wrist she spun around, slapping him across the face.

Stunned, he dropped her arm, hand flying to where she had struck him. He gaped at her.

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled benevolently at Addy, who was smiling back at her. The woman whispered something that Sam couldn't hear, but apparently Addy did. She was just inches from plummeting off the cliff when Sam grabbed her from behind, pulling her into his arms.

She cried out angrily, but he pulled her backward, away from the edge.

The light dress of the pale woman whipped around in a sudden wind and her features contorted in rage. Addy struggled against Sam's arms, but he dragged her backward until he tripped and fell, pulling her down with him. His back hit the ground, hard, knocking the wind out of him. The woman was moving towards them.

"Dammit Dean!" Sam shouted angrily, willing his brother to hurry.

"Let go!" Addy screamed, twisting madly in an attempt to break free of his grasp. "Let me go!"

The woman's lips were moving as if she was speaking, but no sound was coming out.

Or at least, Sam couldn't hear it.

That was it. Only Addy could hear what the woman was saying. Because she was a minor.

"Don't listen to her, Addy!" Sam yelled. Then, he let go of her long enough to clasp his hands over her ears. Instantly, she was still. Sam knelt behind her, making sure that she couldn't hear whatever it was the woman was saying. But it didn't solve the new problem; the woman was almost to them.

Addy tried to scoot back, but her back was already pressed against Sam's chest. He didn't believe that the woman could actually touch her victims. He was positive that her voice held the power to entice children over the cliffs.

But he wasn't taking any chances. Not with Addy's life.

He put his mouth right next to his hand, which still covered her ears and said loudly, "As soon as I let go, cover your ears!"

She nodded and he removed his hands from her ears and she replaced them just as he pulled her to her feet. Without pausing for a second, he was on his feet as well, standing in front of her.

The woman was right in front of him. There weren't even four full inches separating their bodies. She turned her dark, angry eyes up to meet his. He winced and, keeping one hand on Addy's arm, struck the woman across the face.

His hand went right through her as he had suspected it might.

Addy tried to move to stand beside him, but Sam kept his body between her and the woman.

And that's when Melanie looked confused. She stared down at her dress, and Sam saw that the edges were beginning to fade away. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. A second later, she had disappeared altogether.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then he turned to face Addy. Her face was white and her eyes wide. Slowly, she lowered her hands from her ears.

"You okay?" Sam asked, concerned. She looked far more distraught than she should have.

She nodded, but continued to watch him with an expression that he couldn't explain. Finally she said, "You stood in front of me."

He nodded, puzzled. "I know."

"You didn't even have a weapon."

"Well I couldn't just let her take you."

Addy kept staring at him in what he was beginning to think was awe. "You saved me. Again," she said, and wrapped her arms suddenly around him. Laughing a little, Sam hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Anytime," he told her. One of his hands rubbed circles on her back absentmindedly.

A second later, he heard someone walking towards them and he pulled away from Addy. Turning he saw his brother.

"Looks like I got rid of her in time," Dean said, but the expression on his face was accusatory.

Sam nodded. "You could have been a little quicker."

"Hey. You're both alive."

That was so true.

Back at the motel, while Addy was in the shower, Dean confronted his little brother.

"So man, what's the deal with you and Addy?"

Sam balked. "Huh?"

Dean laughed. "What do you mean, 'huh'? I saw you two hugging and, let me tell you, it wasn't just a friendly hug."

Shaking his head Sam looked back at the pages of the paperback he was reading. "Dude, you're a moron, okay."

"Sound a bit defensive there, Sammy," Dean teased. "I mean, it's fine. You can't help how you feel and, really, I don't have a problem with it. Just, you know, try not to get too kissy-kissy when I'm around, alright bro?"

"Dean, she's seventeen," Sam pointed out.

He could practically hear his brother winking when he said, "Just for a couple more weeks."


End file.
